In spite of the progress that has been made in formulating better oxidative, or permanent, hair color, one problem still remains. In particular, oxidatively colored hair exhibits a certain monochromatic color that is especially evident in certain shades. While an individual's natural, virgin hair may have one overall color, when one closely studies the hair strands it is seen that the individual strands exhibit considerable variability in color. It is that variability that provides what hair colorists refer to as “dimensionality”. It is dimensionality that gives natural virgin hair its natural look.
While dimensionality can be achieved with high priced salon techniques, it is not readily obtainable with the retail hair coloring kits that are used by the majority of consumers. Accordingly, there is a need for retail, at-home hair color kits that provide dimensional oxidative color to hair.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for providing dimensionality to oxidatively colored hair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit containing the various components required to dimensional oxidatively color hair.
It is a further object of the invention to provide compositions for use in oxidatively coloring hair to provide dimensional hair color.
It is a further object of the invention to provide hair color compositions that provide improved fade resistance and/or color retention on the hair fibers.